


My Manly Boyfriend

by sleepyboomwrites



Series: Trans Bakugo || oneshots :) [2]
Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugo Needs A Hug, Bakugo being misgendered, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m bad at tags, Kirishima calls Bakugo baby, Kirishima is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Trans Bakugo Katsuki, we vibin doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboomwrites/pseuds/sleepyboomwrites
Summary: While on a walk, a dude from general studies decides to purposely misgender Bakugo. Bakugo isn’t having it and punches the extra, Kirishima pulls him away and helps calm Bakugo down before having some much needed cuddles
Relationships: Bakugo Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: Trans Bakugo || oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 407





	My Manly Boyfriend

💙💞🤍💞💙

It was a peaceful walk, the two young boys had their fingers intertwined as they walked around campus. Simply enjoying the break from work and enjoying the company of each other— 

“Kirishima would be lucky, but sadly his girlfriend believes she’s a dude-“ an extra from general studies mocks loudly, obviously wanting the two to over hear them. And they did. 

The redhead’s grip tightened on the blondes, Bakugo’s head snapping over. Narrowing his amber eyes at the other boy. 

“Awe, what are you gonna do little girl? Cry?” The brunettes friends snickered themselves. 

Anger was quick to flash through Kirishima, but he couldn’t- If there was a fight to happen Bakugo would start it. Speaking of which, he could feel the blondes grip loosening as he tried to pull away from his boyfriend. 

“Kats-“ he started but Bakugo yanked his hand out of the others grip and whipped around, taking a couple steps to stand in the general studies students face. Before his fist met the other boys nose, cause his head to fall back as a loud groan rumbled in his throat. 

“Awe, gonna cry.” Bakugo mocked, teeth gritted as he unclenched and clenched his hand. 

The boy removed his hand from his nose, blood slowly dripping out as he steadied himself. Eyes narrowed on the blonde boy before he was swinging back, one hitting Bakugo’s cheek then chest- 

“Katsuki!” Kirishima ran up by his toppled over boyfriend, leaning down to help steady him as well. “C’mon, lets just go to the dorms.” He said, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. Don’t get him wrong- he wanted to beat the shut outta the group, but that’s not the right thing to do in this situation. 

Bakugo curled his lip back, smoking already as he lifted his hand and sent an explosion at the guy. Causing him to get pushed back and run into his friends. 

“Baby, please.” Kirishima said, grabbing Bakugo’s wrist and lowering his arm. He would face getting in trouble later, now he wanted to sink into the arms of his boyfriend. He felt utterly weak, tears starting to spring in his eyes. 

“C’mon...” The redhead’s voice was soft, linking their fingers again as he turned and glared at the group of boys who were now helping their friend up. Kirishima flipped them off before leading the two to his dorm. 

Bakugo was shaking slightly, one arm wrapped around his stomach as he coughed quietly. 

—-

They were soon on Kirishima’s dorm, moving to the bathroom where he sat Bakugo onto the sink. Bakugo still coughing as the pain in his stomach began to leave, but the pain in his face settled in. 

“Kats, can you open your mouth?” He asked, in which the blonde did- a good chuck bitten out the side of his cheek that still had blood. 

Bakugo couldn’t hold it back anymore, his vision blurting with tears before they began sliding down his cheeks.  
He was so fucking weak.  
Why couldn’t he just be born in the right body?  
Why did he have to suffer like this? 

Kirishima let the other boy close his mouth again, eyes softening as he cupped his boyfriends face. 

Fuck- fuck, he couldn’t breathe. His lungs burned and his ribs fucking /hurt/, his mouth opened slightly as he sucked in a harsh breath. 

“I cant—“ he sobbed, dropping his forehead onto Kirishima’s shoulders. “Take- Take my binder off please.” His voice was shaking as he clutched onto the others shirt. Tears soaking in.  
He trusted Kirishima, he trusted him not to do anything that he would be uncomfortable with. 

The redhead hummed softly and nodded, gently pulling Bakugo away, brushing some tears away before leaving the bathroom. He was quick to come back though, a red hoodie Crimson Riot hoodie. Placing it on the sink next to the blonde. 

Bakugo lifted his arms, letting Kirishima pull his shirt off- revealing the black binder the binded his chest out. Another short sob leaving him which Kirishima quickly shushed, kissing his temple before kissing his eyes. Causing them to close, and keep closed as the redhead began to undo his binder. 

Immediate relief washed over him as the binder was taken off, yet another sob leaving them as he leaned forward. Taking deep breaths before Kirishima pulled away again, causing Bakugo to open his eyes- “No, keep em’ closed.” He murmured softly, lifting the blondes arms up again so he could slip a t-shirt, then the hoodie over. 

“That okay, Baby?” Kirishima asked, letting Bakugo open his teary eyes to stare at his boyfriend. He nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck to gently kiss him. 

The kiss only soft and sweet, eyes closing for a moment before fluttering back open. 

Kirishima moves Bakugo’s legs around himself before picking the other boy up and walking into his room, gently laying him onto the bed before joining. 

The redhead laid on his bed while the blonde curled up at his side, gently pulling at the strands of Kirishima’s hair as he sniffled quietly. 

“I love you...” Bakugo whispered, Kirishima only barely catching it. But he did, a smile tugging at his lips as he rolled over. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close, the blonde nudging his face into the crook of Kirishima’s neck. 

“I love you too, my manly boyfriend.” He said, causing Bakugo to chuckle. 

“Sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have done that...” Bakugo mumbled, tugging gently at Kirishima’s shirt. In which the redhead only hummed. “It’s okay, baby, I was really close to snapping his neck.” He hummed, eyes closing as he got ready to nap. Bakugo chuckled quietly again, shuffling closer to keep his face the crook of his neck. 

“My Manly Boyfriend...” Kirishima hummed out again before he began to slip into sleep.


End file.
